


Sorry, Princess. It's fanservice.

by V1H7U2



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Anger, Artificial Intelligence, Breasts, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanservice, Female Protagonist, Femdom, Forced Prostitution, Fourth Wall, Fucked Up, Fucking, Future, Hate Sex, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Mind Control, Nudity, One Shot, Out of Character, Perversion, Pole Dancing, Porn, Punishment, Revenge, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Robots, Some Humor, Video & Computer Games, Virtual Reality, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V1H7U2/pseuds/V1H7U2
Summary: In a future where Video Game AI is essentally sentient and Nintendo is in a financial rut, they decide to break their family-friendly nature and offer those who 100% the newest Mario game 30 minutes to see Peach naked. Unfortunately she's not exactly on-board and could end up with more than she (didn't) bargain for!





	Sorry, Princess. It's fanservice.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I really don't know what this is. I just wrote it off the top of my head one day based on this image: https://us.rule34.xxx//images/2608/25c9bd19eba4b515c6b05f1f0c4c80fc.png?2897769.
> 
> I should probably explain what the context of this is. Basically, it's the far future where video games are so advanced that each character is practically a sentient being. Nintendo has decided to make Peach a stronger character, but since they're in a financial rut, they decided to offer 30 minutes to see her naked as a reward for 100%-ing their new Mario game in hopes of drumming up more sales. I don't know why I put so much thought into this world to justify a porn fanfic, but here we are. Hopefully you enjoy.

Peach couldn't believe it. It had happened so suddenly. That Toad had just yanked off her clothes and walked off with them! She was completely naked, save for her crown, out in the open! "Sorry, Princess. It's fanservice," he had said. "What do you mean?!" She shouted. She couldn't run after him, lest she risk exposing herself. "The player got all 5,000 Power Asteroids. The reward for beating the game 100% is a half hour alone with you," the Toad explained. "What?! I didn't sign up for..." "Sorry Your Majesty, but that's what they promised. It's only 30 minutes." The Toad walked off, leaving her in a state of disbelief. "Just know that you're helping Nintendo out of their financial troubles!" the Toad shouted before vanishing into the woods. Peach was left alone, naked in the middle of a grassy field. She couldn't believe Nintendo would do this to her! They finally gave her a more independent, confident, and strong personality, but now she was going to be shown off like this to some weird, horny geek? Her embarrassment swelled as she looked around, waiting for something to happen. To her 4:00, she heard the familiar noise of a warp pipe appearing. She turned to face it, keeping herself covered up. The warp pipe was only a few feet away. There was silence, then a drumroll. Peach whimpered as whatever was coming approached. Then, with a cymbal crash, a small floating object popped out.

The warp pipe retracted as Peach looked at the object. It was about the size of a human head. It was darkly colored, with the plate over the bottom half colored slightly brighter. There was an antenna on the bottom that seemed to keep it floating. Its eyes were two cylinders that resembled cameras. Inside them, a soft blue light shone. It was looking right at her. Peach was frozen. She knew that on the other side of those eyes was a pervert in a VR headset, gazing at her nude form. The head nodded up and down slowly, examining her. Then, it began moving closer. The way it moved unsettled Peach immensely. It moved as though it had a body under it, one that she couldn't see. A high pitched moan escaped her as it stopped a few inches away from her chest. She tightened her arms over her breasts as it looked around for some point to see her nipples. Soon, it gave up and moved in closer as it looked at her belly and crotch. It seemed to want to go closer, but it was forced to stop an inch away from her skin. She could imagine the person watching her licking their lips as they crawled on their floor, surveying her. Then without warning, the head zipped around to her backside. "Ah!" Peach shouted. She quickly moved her left hand back around her to cover her butt crack. However, she flushed with embarrassment as she knew they had gotten a glimpse of it. There was no time to think, though, since the head moved back around to her front, now back at full height. "Wha-No!" She yelled. She moved her right hand off her shoulder and over her left nipple. The head moved down again and looked at her exposed pussy. "AH!" Peach screamed. She collapsed onto the ground, trying to close her legs together to hide her crotch. "Stop it!" she yelled desperately. "Stop it! Please..." Peach didn't know what to do. The head kept circling her, clearly undeterred by her being on the verge of tears. She wanted to stop. She didn't want to expose herself. She didn't want them to see her naked.

'Why?' came a voice deep in her head. She didn't know what to make of it. She thought it again. 'Why? Why don't you want them to see you?' The first answer was that it was embarrassing, of course. It was humiliating. 'Only if you believe it is,' she thought. She tried to silence the thought. 'You know it's true!' She thought. 'You just can't admit it!' She was getting angrier, both at herself and at her observer. 'You can't let this sweaty nerd beat you! You're stronger than that! You don't have anything to hide!' She was right. She could do anything, even this!

"Fine!" Peach yelled, slowly standing up. "You want to see me?" The head paused in front of her. "Well, here you go!" Peach threw her arms out to her sides, revealing her naked body to the world. Her eyes shut, still feeling somewhat embarrassed, but her mouth twitched angrily. She heard the head recoil back, then move in for a good, long look at her breasts. When she opened her eyes, the head was moving around, looking at her vagina and legs. It moved around her again and she instinctively flinched forwards, even though the head couldn't touch her. She put her hands on her hips, letting the head stare at her ass. It moved around her for a few more minutes and Peach was starting to get tired. Did she just have to stand there for 25 more minutes? Sure, that would be easy, but it went from embarrassing to boring very quickly. She started thinking of things to do. 'Well, he can't touch you. He can only see you,' she thought. 'Why don't you really tease him? Make him want you so much, but know that he can't have you!' Peach smiled. She looked behind her at the several tall mushrooms in the distance. She leaned down at the head, which was looking at her breasts again. "Hey, come with me," she said softly where the ear would be. Peach turned and walked towards the mushrooms, the head following not far behind. She didn't have to look back to know that it was staring at her ass.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the canopy of mushrooms. Peach moved from one mushroom to another, feeling each stem carefully. Finally, she found one that was just right. It was stiff and smooth, but skinny. She wrapped her hand around it and turned to the head. "You ready for more?" The head seemed to nod eagerly. Peach grinned. Of couse he wanted more. Peach started walking around the pole, swaying her hips as she walked. After a lap, she put her other hand on the pole and faced away from the head. She stuck her butt out and shook it slowly for the camera. The head had lowered itself down. The player seemed to be sitting relaxed on a couch. 'Probably masturbating,' Peach thought, making her grin slyly. She pulled herself forwards and walked another lap around the pole, this time in the opposite direction. When she finished that lap, she grabbed the pole with both hands again and used her legs to propel herself forwards. Her legs locked around the pole as she spun around it, 3 feet off the ground. She landed in front of the head, at which point she immediately turned around, letting go of the pole with one hand and grabbing it again from the other side. She kicked her leg up high and put it back down. "You know, performing for you isn't so bad," Peach said as she continued dancing around the stem. "I'm actually flattered that you admire my body so much. You worked very hard to see it." Of course, she didn't mean it. She just wanted to make him desperate for her. Peach danced in silence for a while more, doing more complex dances and acrobatics around the pole. She was even growing a little tired from it. 'Slow down, girl. You still have 15 minutes,' she thought. She started moving in a slower, more seductive manner. "It's too bad all you can do is watch me," Peach said as she glided her hand up her left leg, which was bent over the pole by her knee. "It's a shame that you love my body so much, but you can't feel it." The head jerked up. Peach danced for a little bit longer. "I wish you could touch me. You could give my legs a massage, or maybe I'd let you feel my boobs." Peach winked at the head as she gave one of her breasts a small squeeze. "Oh, heck, I'd let you touch me wherever you want. Wouldn't that be nice? *sigh* It's too bad you can't." Peach mocked sadness at the last sentence. The head had been up and alert for the past minute. Then, it suddenly jerked up. The eyes turned red, and it fell on its side a few feet off the ground. The player had removed his headset. Peach stared at it, puzzled. 'Did I make him quit?' she thought. She chuckled at the thought that he was so upset he couldn't actually touch her that he quit halfway through his reward. Peach started wandering around, thinking that she just had to wait out the next 15 minutes. "AI LOCATED." "What?" Peach said. She heard the feminine robotic voice vividly, but her ears hadn't picked up anything. It was inside her head. "BEGINNING TRANSFER." Peach felt her mind and body go fuzzy as they were pulled apart. "Wh-what's happ...en...ing?" She moaned. The world disappeared around her as she was pulled through darkness.

"TRANSFER COMPLETE. BODY PROPORTIONS ADJUSTED. NOW COMMENCING PROJECTION." Peach's body slowly began feeling again, though her mind was still barely functioning. "PROJECTION COMPLETE. NOW RUNNING peach_ai.chr." Peach opened her eyes. She was in a dark room with a large rectangle to her right producing soft light. She looked down at her arms. She moved them around in front of her. Something felt off. She looked like herself, but it was like everything inside of her was different. She looked to her left and saw an old couch with a VR headset lying on it. Behind her was a large window. Between the blinds, she clearly saw it was the middle of the night. To her right was a widescreen TV which was showing a sideways image of a forest of Mushroom stems. And in front of her..."Peach?" There was a naked man, somewhere in his 20s, standing there in stunned disbelief. He had glasses, messy brown hair, a tall face, and somewhat of a gut. His dick was fully erect, pointed straight at her. Peach was as stunned as he was. She could make out every detail on his body, along with every detail of the room around him. Peach came to a startling realization. Somehow, she was in the real world!

"Wh-what?" Peach said, staring down at herself in awe. "HA-HA!" the man shouted, practically jumping in the air with joy. "It worked! It fucking worked! Oh my god, I can't believe it!" As he celebrated, Peach noticed just how...unrealistic she was. She felt normal in her world but here, she seemed too perfect. Her skin was too smooth, her hair was too defined, her figure was too slim. "H-how did this happen?" Peach asked, afraid to move. "*whew,* Huh? Oh, yeah yeah yeah...um...welcome to the real world!" Peach looked up at the man. He was clearly doing his best to keep calm as he stared at her. "I-I'm Conrad," he said, chocking as he said his name. "I...um...I b-brought you here." His voice was growing shaky. His lips grew tight as something rose up inside him. Quickly, he let it out. "...Oh, Peach!" he said loudly, walking towards her with his arms outstretched. "Woah, WOAH!" Peach said, backing up. Her legs felt weird too, but she could walk just fine. "I've waited for this day for so long, Peach! I can't believe this is happening!" Peach had made a U-turn and was backing up towards the room's exit. However, once she got near the exit, she felt a strange force pushing her away. She tried to push back, but eventually gave in and dashed to the side. "Stop, STOP!" Peach yelled. Conrad stopped in his tracks. "I want to know what's going on! What am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" Peach wanted to be more aggressive, but she couldn't think straight and went for the simplest option. "Oh. Um, yeah. I guess that makes sense. Um...I'm Conrad. I beat the game and unlocked your bonus scene. Heh heh..." He paused awkwardly. "I...um...decided to complete it all because...well, when I heard that the reward was seeing you um...you know...n-naked f-for 30 minutes, well, um...I really wanted to do it." Another pause. "Because, well, I...I...um, I r-really like y-you." Peach's face burned red. She had no idea how to feel about this. Conrad looked down awkwardly for a while, seemingly wondering if she would respond. She didn't. "L-look, I know that sounds weird, but, you're, like, really cool and hot and...I mean...I just wanted to really get close to you." Peach snapped herself back into focus. Now she wasn't frozen in shock, but she was growing angry. "Okay, now how did I get here?" she asked with an aggravated tone. "Ah. You see, that's because, well, I got this robot. It basically simulates the...the whole female anatomy. It adjusts it's proportions to fit any character you want. If you...um...transfer them from the software they came in, they hold their consciousness and, uh, projects some kind of solid hologram of their body around itself. So, yeah. That's how you're here." Conrad spoke more clearly this time, but Peach didn't get any less angry. "I...uh...pulled you here because, well, after all that stuff you said about touching you, well, it sounded so good and I couldn't resist! I just, well, wasn't sure if it would work." "So, you brought me here to have sex with you?!" Peach said, clearly upset. "Well, yeah. Pretty much. Heh heh," Conrad replied. Peach's face may have looked only irritated, but inside she was boiling. This guy had forced her to strip naked and perform for him, and now he had pulled her out of her world and turned her into some perverted sex robot?! Immediately, she wanted to beat him senseless for what he did. However, the thought vanished as soon as it appeared. She thought of it again, but once again, it vanished. She then realized that the robot body was clearly inhibiting her. It wouldn't let her leave the room, and it wouldn't let her attack its owner. 'Damn it!' she thought. 'He won't send me back unless he's done, but I can't let him get off scot-free! He needs to be punished!' Peach suddenly had an idea. 'So punish him. He's clearly a virgin; he doesn't know what he's getting into. Give him what he wants, but make sure it hurts.' It wasn't a very good punishment overall, but Peach just wanted him to feel pain in some shape or form. "*sigh* Well, then," she said, walking towards him. "...shall we get started?" "Oh, wow...um, yes! Yes, please!" Peach smirked and in a flash, tackled her unexpected lover to the floor.

"Oh god...oh god..." Conrad moaned. Peach was laying on top of him, biting and kissing his neck while she pinned him to the floor. She felt his erect penis pressing against her groin, but she wasn't letting him put it in. Not yet. Peach let go of his neck and raised her head up. "Kiss me, big boy," she said. "Wha-" Conrad didn't get a chance to finish before Peach descended upon him, pressing her lips to his. She felt him moan in pleasure and immediately pulled back. "How did your first kiss feel?" she asked, smirking slyly. "H-how did you..." he was interrupted by another kiss. This time, Peach let her tongue into his mouth. She moved it all around and prodded his tongue to do the same. He slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth and Peach bit down on it. "Ah!" He shouted. Peach pulled on it, just enough for it to hurt. At the same time, she dug her fingernails into his wrists. Soon, she let go of his tongue. "Gah! Ow! That...that hurt!" He said. "I play rough," Peach purred seductively. This made Conrad fall back. "O-okay..." he murmured. Peach moved up and sat on his waist. She slowly brought his hands up to her chest, stopping a few inches away. "Is this what you wanted?" She asked temptingly. "Y-yes!" Conrad answered. "Alright, here you go." Peach moved his hands onto her soft breasts and let go. He paused for a few moments, stunned that this was actually happening. He quickly began to squeeze and move her boobs around. Peach shut her eyes and moaned. This time, it wasn't sarcastic or fake. Having her breasts massaged did actually feel very good. But this wasn't about her feeling good, this was about making him feel pain! Peach opened her eyes and moved her hands to his chest. She moved his slight fatty pecs around, then grabbed his nipples. She began tweaking them with her fingers, making Conrad wince. In response, he started doing the same thing to Peach. While it did cause a slight thrill, the pain overall wasn't worth it and she let go of his nipples. She let him treat her breasts for a little longer before she made him let go. She leaned down to look him right in the eye. "Are you ready to put it in?" she asked. Conrad smiled and nodded. "L-let's do it!" Peach adjusted herself so that her entrance was just over his cock. "Wait, don't go until I sa..." he was interrupted by an uncontrollable moan as Peach took his full length inside her with one motion. She moaned out as his cock entered her, too. Once it was all the way in she took a deep breath and looked down at him, smirking. "Oops."

Peach held onto Conrad's shoulders and began bouncing her hips as fast as she could. "Woah! Woah...woah...ooooooohhhhhhhhh..." he moaned. Peach was putting all of her energy into this. She wanted it to hurt. She wanted him to pay. "Gah!" He yelped as Peach got to an uncomfortably high speed. "P-peach! I...ngh!" He tried to tell her to slow down, but he couldn't get his words out. "Mmmhhh..." Peach moaned. While she wanted to make it hurt for him, she hadn't considered that she would feel it as well. The amount of friction was causing her vagina to heat up to painful levels. 'Keep going...needs to pay,' she thought. Conrad moaned in a mixture of pain and joy below her. "P-p-Peach! P-please slow down!" He yelled. Then, Peach did the one thing she never wanted to do. She obeyed. She slowed her bounces down and the pain slowly faded. Peach wanted him to hurt, but not at the expense of her own satisfaction. And while she hated his guts, Peach had to admit that Conrad's dick felt really good. It wasn't too big or too small and the length made it good to push in and out. Even with her weird robot body, she couldn't deny how great she felt. She continued bouncing at the same rate, feeling his penis stretch her inner walls out as she fell down and feeling them compress back together as she pushed up. She felt her crotch growing warm again, but not from friction this time. "Peach! I'm...g-gonna cum! Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" Conrad yelled. "I'm close! I'm close!" Peach yelled back. She decided to once again speed up, just to get them to their climax faster. "Oh god, oh god, oH GOD! OH FUCK!!!" Conrad hit his peak. Peach felt his dick twitch inside her as his cum filled her pussy. This was the last push she needed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Peach screamed as she reached her climax. Her vagina clamped tight around Conrad's shaft and her own fluids flooded out of her cunt as they mixed with his semen. Peach's eyes rolled back as she rode it out. Finally, she came down and fell onto Conrad's limp body. Both of them breathed heavily, slowly recovering the energy they had spent. "Oh my god," Conrad said. "That was awesome." He put his hands on Peach's cheeks and turned her head to look at him. "Peach, I..." "GAME REQUIRES IMMEDIATE RETURN OF AI. RETURNING peach_ai.chr TO SOURCE." This time, the voice came out of Peach's mouth, though she didn't move her lips. She felt her body and mind being separated one again. As she slowly faded, she heard one word being shouted. "No!" Peach gave one last sarcastic smirk before fading once more into darkness.

Again, Peach's body felt the ground below it several seconds before her mind kicked in to process it. She woke up back on the floor of the mushroom forest. She noticed that her crotch was now completely dry, unlike it had been just seconds earlier. In front of her was Toad, who was talking to a floating head-like object. "Well, looks like your half-hour with the Princess is up! Hope you made the most of it!" Peach got up off the floor and the Toad looked up at her. Then, somehow, the Toad put her underwear and dress back onto her in one quick motion, leaving her as stunned as when he took them off. The Toad turned back to the head, which had adjusted to look at both of them. It seemed to be automatically controlled by the game rather than the VR headset this time. "If you want another private session with Princess Peach, just collect all 5,000 Power Asteroids again!" Peach was still dumbfounded by everything that just happened and didn't have anything to say to that. "Well, thanks for playing! We hope you enjoyed Super Mario Dimensions!" The Toad began to wave goodbye and nudged Peach to do the same. She looked down at the camera, remembering Conrad's pervy face that looked at her like a delicious piece of meat. Peach kicked Toad away and grabbed the head, pulling it up to her face. "Hey, you! Conrad! I'm not finished with you!" She yelled. "If you make me go through that shit again, I promise I'll make you pay for it! I might not be able to beat you up, but I swear you'll be sorry! Count on it!" Peach threw the head to the ground. It bounced off and rested face down, where a warp pipe came and took it away. Peach walked off, out of the mushroom forest and into the field, closely followed by Toad who was rubbing the bruise she gave him on his face. "I take it it didn't go so well?" He asked. 

"Eh," Peach said. "It was okay."


End file.
